Naruto the Trickster
by Rboooks
Summary: When Lucy finds a never before seen key, she immediately tries to use it. What she didn't expect however was the new spirit claiming to not being her tool and to not summon him. When Naruto does a little experiment he is instead token as a spirit who now belongs to Lucy. Neither are happy, and chaos is sure to happen! Can the guild survive the blond's fox pranks? NarutoX?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever crossover! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and if it's any good I might continue it. I got the idea from the fanfiction ****_Naruto The New Sprit_**** by Flamr-Fist-Ace and suggest reading it for your selves . Anyway on with the show! Here is chapter 1! ****J**

"For the last time…..NO I WILL _NOT_ FED YOU FIRE!" = talking

_'Okay, I'll jump him tomorrow! Those flames will be mine!' = thinking_

**"what are you looking at human?!" = Kurama talking**

**'****_kit! The boy is stripping again!...get closer for a better view.' = Kurama thinking/ talking to Naruot_**

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki, a blond blue eyed young man of seventeen and a half grinned at the seal before him leaning back in his chair ,a wet brush held in one hand, admiring his work as it dried. It had token him thousands upon thousands of shadow clones, hours of tears and frustration, and months of sleepless nights to create the small seal that glowed slightly in blue, gold, and silver on the key laying innocently on his desk , before him.

He was currently in his soon-to-be-office, the Hokage main office to be exact, adding seals to every surface that could be seen much to the amusement of his ANBU guards, who had watched him summon fifty clones letting them run wild throughout the day to do his bidding while the soon-to-be- Hokage worked on the five pairs of keys. Well that was the normal for the boy it still made a funny scene to the watchers as the clones complained every other second about clone rights, yelling out threats to make a union if the "boss" didn't start pulling his own weight when it came to paper work or seal placement. The complains however fell on deaf ears as the young man basked in the glory of his seal.

It had been a year and half since the war against Madara Uchiha had ended, in the favor of the ninjas, and since then Naruto had taken the Hokage title…..well unofficially but no one really seemed to care he hadn't been given the title the traditional way, to them he was the only one right for the job and they would follow the blond boy with complete trust, after all Naruto had been the one who took a war torn world and had glued it back together again. Out of all of the remaining Kages, they had all agreed to let Naruto do what he does best : help heal what is otherwise a lost cause to others.

The whiskered teen had taken this responsibly to heart, throwing himself into his work to make the world into the dream his master and father wanted it to be. A place of Peace.

Which was one of the reasons Naruto hadn't officially taken the Hokage title yet, well others would say there needed to be a parade to show how much of a great leader he was highlighting all of his years during the week before the crowing a form of a countdown if you will, to what they believed were going be the golden years, or they didn't have enough ANBU leveled ninjas yet since most of them died during the war thus the ANBU dance of servitude couldn't be completed, after all it was a hundred people dance each set representing words of a promise but in reality Naruto just didn't have the time.

The blond teen would rarely be seen now a day's resting, always having some form of task in need of completion with him, while it be paper work, helping rebuild homes and buildings, visiting the other Hidden Villages to create peaces treaties and/or help them rebuild as well, traveling to areas that were once villages but had sadly been turned into battle fields to help the people find homes and make sure every single one of the victims were feed, clothe and given a warm place to sleep, He would place orphans in places which he was sure would be a home for them not a house, the economy of the world need some fixing too since food became hard to come by, teachers and medics were in high demand, hospitals needed to be reequipped.

The list went on and on too long for anyone to see the end of but most of all Naruto's number one task was to help get rid of the darkness in the eyes of the survivors of the war. The spirit of his people -_no of the world_ had been broken or hopeless, leaving the veterans and civilian alike suffering because of it. So Naruto never rested, never stopped doing something that would befit the rest of his follow humans, never took a break.

To Naruto taking a break meant someone suffering longer from the side effects of a post war only because he had gotten a lit bit tired something he could not and _would_ not accept.

For his efforts, along with thousands of clones per week, the world healed at alarming rates. In fact only a year in and a half after the most bloodiest war know to the Element Nations things were starting to look and feel as it had during Naruto's new genin years. Laughter was once again ringing though streets, children were cheerfully playing games, women meeting one another to tell the latest gossip and if they weren't married attain the Naruto Uzumaki Fanclub halls that had pop around the Nations like weeds becoming the largest know fanclub in the world to the point it had branches in almost _every_ established in any society, men telling tales of the rare times they had _spoken_ with the great Naruto or childhood mischief they had gone through.

There were still things that had to be done though, leaving to the blood teen working himself to the bone, some believing if he could then the whiskered boy going even further than that. Often the whiskered boy would be seen with such heavy bags under his eyes many feared he would faint right there and then but the fear would be gone in seconds along with the dark bags as Kurama healed his partner. Having the nine tailed fox walk freely among them, along with the other demons had been something hard to accept but they knew Naruto would be able to stop them if they ever went on a rampage. The young Uzumaki could kill three tail beast at the same time now with all his strength and the beast themselves knew it too.

The beast however instead of hating or fearing Naruto held only respect and awe for him, because the boy treated them no different than he would a close friend the only other known person who would do the same had been their father, The Six Paths of Sage. Speaking of which the tailed beast all insisted Naruto was near if not at the Sage's level of power by now and he would only get stronger since Naruto never let his training slide knowing that the Third had done the same which became biggest reason the old farts (as Naruto referred to the Thirds old teammates and rival)had gotten the power and means to move on with the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto promised to never make the same mistake.

The Tailed beast love him more then they loved any other human- well besides their father of course- and would ,most of the time be spotted in the general areas Naruto was at, the only two exceptions were Shukaku and Gyuuki each choosing to stay near their hosts instead.

Once there was a time people would run as far and as fast as their legs could carry them if they ever saw a tailed demon moving in the general direction of their homes never mind what they would have done if it was_ more_ than one demon but now once the seven demons were seen moving forwards at them, the people would gather around with anticipation and glee because this meant Naruto would be visiting them. The Great Naruto would be visiting them! It helped that Naruto never treated anyone like a stranger, and if you were a stranger then he would be quick to making you into his friend.

The blond boy never stayed in one spot for too long though much to the people's disappointment, stating he needed to help in other places too, the boy unknowingly began making the same habit Jiraiya had by moving from town to town. Other reason he was the still soon-to-be-Hokage, Konohamaru covering for him when he wasn't at the Leaf.

However the traveling toke too much time to the blond as he deemed it a useless time consuming obstacle leading to him wondering if there was a way to make traveling large amounts of distance in seconds. He had first tried his father's famous jutsu, flashing around gaining the nick name Yellow Flash Jr. but quickly learned it had been unable to take him what would have been a three day's travel getting him close to only two days, while this would had satisfied any other person the whiskered teen stilled argued it wasted time in which he could used to help others. So the boy searched for a way to make the trip- in one jump, realizing that the summons came from different _realms _in second so what was stopping him from copying the seals that pop on the ground as he slammed his hand down to summon? Simple. One tiny fact.

The fact that humans could not summon other humans for it would place them in danger as his clones died during the experiment the past few months but he had finally found a loop hole.

Moving his eyes over all five keys once more Naruto nodded with glee, on each key a new fresh seal on them. Giving them a once over looking at the design Naruto had them made to look like keys but with a wide end each having the sign of the five respective Hidden Villages on them, the leafs shapes a golden leaf the only golden one among them, while the sand was shape as the gourd for Gaara, the stone had a fist, the cloud shaped like small cloud, and the mist had the a sword with the village symbol on a fake ANBU mask in the memory of Zabuza and Haku.

Giving a different key to a pair of clones the four pairs set off for the direction of each village, instructions along with them. Waiting a few hours when one of the clones with the pairs popped telling him that the Kages understood and where willing to help him with his last final experience for his travel, they were to each plug the key into the air and twisted it to let him be summoned.

Grining in glee Naruto ran to the window and yelled out to Kurama. "KUR IT'S TIME! DO IT!"

The fox open one eye raising form his favorite sleeping place above the Hokage Mountain, stretching as he did so, before giving his partner a grin. Charging most of his chakra into his first tail, the fox king wrapped it around a laughing blond teenager covering him completely. "**ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!"**

The loophole Naruto had found involved the Kurama changing his body from one of human to one of a half breed , part human part demon. As the giant fox removed his tail there stood Naruto his whiskers darken, nails sharpen, yellow fox ears and nine yellow fox tails swinging behind in glee as his face went from a tied workaholic to a the prankster within, the grin doing it's best to try to rip his face into two. Naruto was now wearing a more traditional kimono made of black and orange but still held the shinobi style to it along with his sage coat, he wear during the Pain attack.

It had taken them months to finally get the right amount of change to his body, always using clones of course, which led to the first ever known union of clones in shinobi history but they had manged to finish the safety testing without to much trouble,(just as long as the clones got three weeks of vacations when they reached a certain time period) and where now moving on their way to the real deal. They had tested it from across rooms, to across halls, to across the village and the same distance as the Yellow Flash Jr. could go when using his father's justu now all they had to do was pass the test of the distance of the five hidden villages, for the young soon-to-be-Hokage new form of travels.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror Naruto let out a whoop of glee fist bumping with Kurama but before they could discuss his new look, the blond half breed felt the clone in the sand pop letting him know Gaara was ready to test his key. Now Naruto had wanted the seals to be place into keys as it followed a phrase he heard as a child about heroes, it went like this "Only heroes are given the key to the city" and he knew the Kages were heroes.

"Alright wish me luck!" Naruto said as he felt the key be used, a large circle surrounding his body before he felt himself being pulled away, there was a small pause in the experiment though, nothing too major but long enough to hear and see the shock and fear on his nine tailed friend, **"KIT! STEP OUT OF THERE! THAT'S NOT GAARA! SOMEONE ELSE IS-"**

The rest was lost as he was pulled away wondering what the fox was going to say. If it wasn't Gaara then it must have been one of other Kages, maybe A got inpatient and had used it? After all there were only five keys to use this technique which he knew for a fact ,though clone memories, that they had gotten safely to their desired locations safe and sound.

Image his surprise when instead of the familiar Kages offices, he ended up in a large dining hall with many people staring at him. A young blond girl with blue eyes about his age maybe younger by a few years,( two or three at the most) stood before him with a kind smile. She wore a white shirt that did nothing to hide how developed she was and a short blue skirt. A note book held in her hand, pencil held up as if she was preparing to write quickly

"Hi! I'm Lucy! Are you free Monday or Tuesdays? The blond girl said giving him a expecting look, probably waiting for him to introduce himself and answer her question but Naruto could only blink.

One single thought ran through his head as the girl repeat her question ,telling him not be shy if this was his first time seeing a human, after his key had just recently been found in runes by her and her team.

_How did it turn out like this? _ Thought Naruto with a sweat drop cursing his attrition to trouble no matter what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! I hoped you all liked my last chapter! So many asked about the pairing but I decide to keep the pairing a secret, since most of my story will be based on the pairing. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**NASTU MAY SEEM A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER! **

"I think you are secretly related to Sakura…she scary…" = talking

_'So this is wherehe wanted to meet …why are there roses everywhere?' = thinking_

**"I can't believe you don't think she is hot! Look at that ass!" = Kurama talking**

**_'Kit hasn't had a girlfriend or a crush since before the war…I need to find him a date!' = Kurama thinking_**

Chapter 2

Lucy took a deep breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she released the air in her lungs. She could feel the thousands eyes of the whole guild on her back burning with curiosity waiting for her to use her new key, each wondering what would be called.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious herself, after all, the golden key in her hand had been hidden from the world for so long people thought there were only twelve golden keys and now in her hands was the thirteen key. The key no one had ever heard of nor seen before. What it contains or what it can do is a mystery to everyone including her spirits as she called each and every single one asking if they knew who the key summoned only to end up with a confuse frown and a shake of the head as an answer.

This in turn had the world in an uproar trying to find what the new key summoned, to the point where Lucy could hear the whispered "cool. cool. cool!" of Jason from the most famous magazine in all of Earthland as he waited for her to use the key, running from across the country to make it in time when he gain wind of her discovery. He wasn't the only one who had ran to Fairy Tail in hopes of catching a chance to see a sprit interact with a human for the first time as more magazines had sent at least someone to cover the story and tourists had come far and wide for the rare opportunity.

Smiling softly at the golden leaf wrapping around a strange swirl like leaf sign as she turned the key over in her hands, Lucy remembered finding this special treasure just a few days ago.

** X.x.X.x. x.X.x.X**

It had been three days after Fantasia had gone its way and she had been in desperate need of some rent money luckily because of Fantasia the jobs options were through the roof from all the visitors in town, making it a lot simpler for her to find a job.

The only problem at the time though had been Nastu. Too injured to take any missions from his fight with Laxus she had decide to stay with him until he healed enough to continue work so they could go on jobs together as she believed them to be partners and felt she own him the loyalty to only go on missions with him. Lucy didn't really understand why she felt that way but she did and so she waited watching with a heavy heart as more and more request started disappearing from the request board until only the small jobs that no one notices were left.

When Nastu finally was deemed ready for missions by the Master, Lucy had all but dragged him to the board demanding him to pick at least five jobs since her rent was due in four days and she need the money to add up as fast as possible, the only way to do that was to take as many missions as they could and finish them in record time.

Then the pink haired boy started to tell her that he thought they still had time so they should wait for a higher paying job because the small ones weren't enough of a challenge, as soon as the words left his mouth something in Lucy had snapped. How dare he say that after she waited for him knowing she missed those higher paying jobs because of it?! Without really thinking about it she had turn to him, placing her hands on each of his shoulders and gave him a Lucy kick where the sun don't shine. Afterwards Nastu didn't complain once about the small ranked jobs but Lucy couldn't help but notice the way he had been staring at her, almost in fear and yet…. Admiration?

This lead to her noticing him staring at her over the next two days following the Lucy kick to his family's jewels, when he thought she wasn't looking with such a confuse face she had half the mind to think he was constipated though that wasn't the bad part. No the bad part was Nastu becoming more and more awkward around her as time went on. Tripping over his feet, shuttering, sweating, babbling or not saying a thing at all , and worst of all he was starting to lose control over his magic whenever she got too near.

Where they were once in perfect harmony their teamwork was now starting to suffer from the awkwardness that seemed to cling to both of them making their harmony sound more of a tune deaf headless chicken, to the point that the last mission of the day things had gone horribly wrong, and now a mountain in the far west was missing. It had left the whole team shock at how quickly the mountain disappeared into flames. See Nastu had win against a monster they were sent to get rid of, the problem however had been how pathetically weak the monster turned out to be, so pathetic in fact that the rest of team Nastu stayed back and allowed him to take the fight alone, as it was again one of the easy low pay jobs left on the board.

After two or three flame covered fists the ting was done for the count, while Nastu mumble complains about how boring the job was he completely missed how close Lucy had gotten in order to congratulate him on the successful win and to thank him for all his hard work since with this last job she could pay her rent without being late. A fact that filled her with joy, so much joy she had wrapped the drongon slayer in an iron gripped hug in her excitement .

Gray had smirked at the look of shock on the pink head's face as Lucy jumped up and down squealing in delight, for this being the only known week where she gains the entire reward for all their missions, while Erza had merely tied up the monster with a small smile at the scene. Happy had merely chosen to fly in front of what could be seen of Nastu face over Lucy's shoulder saying one innocent phrase that had ruined the calm mood of the day.

"she llllllikes you!"

After that Nastu had gone deep red in the face and had tried to get out of the hug as quickly as possible. The problem however was Lucy's iron grip seemed to get tighter as he tried to move, the reason being Nastu had cornered the monster at a huge cliff and now the way the dragon slayer was trying to push her off he would probably fall right off that cliff if he tried to take more than four steps back. Lucy opened her mouth to give out a warning before that happened however at this point the pink head boy had started completely panicking, leading to him pushing with more strength then he intended off the ground added with the uncontrolled flames that started surround his legs sent Nastu flying head first straight for a mountain opposite from the group.

Before anyone could do anything, the mountain broke into millions of pieces quickly followed by a yell of the dragon slayer as he crashed into the giant rock and flames bursting out of him burning away the few remaining pieces that were left. Gray reacted the fastest using his ice make magic he created an ice bridge from the cliff to where Nastu had landed, while Happy flew on ahead trying to spot his father figure through the cloud of smoke and dust.

As Lucy, Gray and Erza raced to over the ice bridge they all thought how they should of expect Nastu to destroy at least something on a mission but were pretty please on the fact it had token him a week before causing mass destruction so that could count as a upside. Still it worried them to not be able to hear complains of the pink haired boy after his landing even if Gray would never admit to being worried. When they finally reach the site of the mountain they had to cover their noses and mouths as the smoke and dust was everywhere making it a hard to breath, further fueling their worry for their loud fight-loving friend.

After trying to spot the pink haired boy Happy had informed them he found his father telling the team to come quickly claiming Nastu need inmate help so picking up Lucy (who was closes to him) , Happy explain he would lead the others later since the smoke would not allow them to follow getting a nod from the two left on the ground the blue cat then set out again to the giant crater that was once the mountain. Making two more trips for the others Happy had to walk after placing Gray on the ground next to the girls as he ran out of magic.

While the blond and red haired girls waited they watched as the smoke clear just a bit to see the largest crater they ever laid eyes on and right smack in the middle laid a body, one they raced to just as Gray arrived, with a huffing Happy on his shoulders.

In the crater surrounded by ashes was the dragon slayer still red in the face, eyes swirling as he tried to clear his head and mumbling something that was lost to the rest as they neared him. By this time the smoke cloud had started to clear almost completely where they could see the mountain was no more, all that was left of it had turned to dust or ash. Erza fell to her knees next to the pink haired boy holding up his upper body in her arms while the rest still laid on the ground, worry clouding her pretty face as she tried to get him to response to her questions.

Finally after the third "Nastu can you hear me? Nastu!?" the pink haired boy nodded his eyes started to lose the haze look they had, making the others sigh in relief. Frowning at the boy who was still being held up by Erza , Lucy stepped forward to give him a piece of her mind for making them worry when the ground under her feet gave away. Letting out a shock cry the blond girl, fell down a fairly deep hole but not too deep landing on one of her feet in an uncomfortable manner, luckily nothing broke nor sprain as she did so.

Upon hearing her cry, Nastu moved the fastest somehow at the edge of the hole before Gray or Erza noticed as the red head beauty still had her arms in the same position as if the boy was still laying in them, shocking the other members of the team greatly, even Happy who always believed Nastu to be fast.

The pink haired boy ignored their shock in favor of yelling down to the blond girl in worry "Lucy! Are you okay!? LUCY ANSWER ME!"

Before the girl could yell back she was fine the pink haired boy jumped in after her, fully intending on checking her for any wounds, fussing over her as she stood questioning if anything hurt. After the sprit mage managed to convince him that she was fine the dragon slayer calm down enough to realized how little the hole really was as he stood only an arm's length away from her.

"Lucy! Fire Breath! You guys okay?" called down Gray as he made some ice stairs with his magic, while Happy and Erza stood by also peering down the hole with worry.

"Yes we're fine! Right Na-?" Lucy stopped in midsentence as she noticed how red and quite the dragon slayer had gotten. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him staring at her again with a unreadable expression Turning her head to him , she blinked as the pink hair boy visibly flinched before nodding his head once and looked away from her gaze hiding in his scarf. Wondering what had the boy so quite Lucy gave him a confused look before deciding that her partner would tell her when he felt like it so she turned back to the ice stairs before her.

Placing her foot on the ice step Lucy made her way up however at the third step her hurt foot slipped and she fell forward well aware that her skirt kicked up from behind as she placed her hands in front of her to catcher herself. The blond girl let out a sigh in relief as she didn't feel too hurt jut the standard pain from a small fall in her knees but she knew that it would be gone in a few minutes. Standing up she looked down at her clothes intending to dust them off when she remembered her skirt lifting up as she fell and that her partner could have just been flashed from behind her!

Going deep red Lucy turned to see one of the fire mage's foot on the first step while the other laid still on the hole ground, his face so red Lucy could honestly say it was redder then Erza's hair a whole new type of red to the world. His expression could only be described as dazed with a mix of shock as he stared into nothingness a hazed look in his eyes.

Realizing that he had seen her unmentionables Lucy turned a deeper red then she already was letting out a cry of embarrassment before slapping the poor boy out of his daze sending him to the ground. At the slap Nastu snapped back into reality trying to get up and apologize to the girl only to trip over his feet and send a blast of fire out of his mouth in shock at the wall opposite to him; Needless to say the wall gave away filling the small space with dust leaving the two coughing in the ended.

When the dust cleared it revealed a small hole in the wall leading to what seemed to be ruins of an ancient civilization. Going wide eyed at the scene Lucy all but forgot her embarrassment and called to the others out of the whole about seeing what they found, if she wasn't so amazed by the view she would have noticed the dragon slayer eyeing her more than runes in wonder.

As soon as the rest of the team came down the whole them they all set out to explore the runes after breaking up a fight that broke out between Gray and Nastu of course. Things were pretty interesting as the group made their way through what seemed to be a village stopping every so often to enter a building filled with fossil like items until they got close to a tall tower, one that seemed untouched by time. Unlike the rest of the runes this one still had its color of red on the wood, the windows were still clean as new, and overall it looked to have been build only yesterday.

Erza had tried the front door of the building but it was sealed shut, no matter how much she tried pulling on the door knob it just wouldn't open. Gray and Nastu tried next to only each ended with the same results it had been when Lucy tried that the doors glowed with strange markings and a dark voice seemed to come from the building.

**"Welcome home! Now password!" **the voice demanded.

Blinking at the building Lucy and the rest tried to spot anyone in the windows but when they found no one, Lucy turned to the rest with a confused frown. They all seemed just as ready for anything but the password had them all on edge after all there could be a booby trap if they answered wrong.

"What kind of password do you think it is?" Lucy asked the group but as soon as the words left her mouth the strange markings glowed brighter before the same voice answered in a laugh.

**"What kind of a password is that? Good one!" **And the doors swung open. Something in the tower called to Lucy as soon as the doors moved, almost possessed the girl raced in ignoring the surprise yell of her name by Happy. Running to where she _knew_ there would be stairs, the blond girl ran up to the highest level of the building, passing by rooms which she somehow knew were not the right ones until she made it to the one she was looking for.

In front of her laded a innocent door but beyond that door she could hear something telling her to enter and to be mindful of the seal traps. Not really know what a "seal trap" was Lucy twisted the door knob anyway intending to find out what exactly was calling her this loud. The room was set out like a medium large office a small desk sat before her, large semi-circles placed windows behind the desk looked over the runes , Six pictures of five males and one female were hung on the right side of the wall, shelves with books in a language she couldn't read filled up the leaf side of the wall. All in all it looked completely safe and new.

Whatever was calling her it was coming from the desk as she neared it Lucy eyes landed on the small fox statue made of gold that decorated the desk. The foxed seemed asleep curled up into its tails with a peaceful expression which left her surprise at how well detailed it was. Lucy picked up the fox to give it a closer look but found nothing really out of the ordinary (well besides it being gold of course).

' Blinking at the statue she tried to find out why this had called to her, Lucy then realized how her friends came running behind her all looking at her strangely. As they entered the room the blond girl suddenly remember about the warning she heard in her head when she first made it to the door, before she could let out a warning about the " seal trap" however Nastsu took one step into the room.

The change of the room was terrifying.

The ground lit up with the same strange markings holding them all in place as black blobs started attaching to everyone's bodies sucking up their energy and images of their pain filled deaths began playing in each of their heads as an invisible force pushed down on them. The statue in Lucy heads started moving going from a sleeping fox to a wide awake and angry guardian sneering at team Natsu. The only one not screaming from the images was Lucy herself surprising even Erza couldn't escape the images or markings.

"NO! GUYS!" Lucy cried a scared and worried scream seeing her friends slowly start disappearing into the dark blobs their screams getting louder and louder. She moved to help them when the markings on the ground before her shot out placing her in a short of force field as the blobs heading for her stopped in midair then turned to slam in the blue cat that tried to fly away. Feeling movement in her hands again Lucy looked down to see the statue giving her a questionable look, and she knew what it was asking.

**_Friends or foes_**_?_

_"_ FRIENDS! PLEASE THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!" the blond girl cried at the object in her hand. The fox nodded once before setting down again to sleep, the room returning to the way it was before as the markings disappeared and the blobs left her friends on the ground, the invisible force lifting allowing them to breath. Running over to them Lucy let out a sigh of relief as her teammates got up one by one uninjured, just spooked.

"H-how did you get it to let us go?" asked a trembling Gray as the others tried to get up feeling traumatized.

"I just told it you guys were friends" Answered Lucy truthfully not really understanding why the trap listened to her at all. The others gave her questionable looks before asking what "it" was. Blinking at them Lucy noticed the statue no longer in her arms but back on the desk sleeping once more.

Looking at the sleeping fox again Lucy almost gasped as it raised its head off its legs almost as if asking them why they came to the office in the first place, not knowing why the spirit mage answered " I don't know. Something told me to come here."

The fox nodded sage-like before it looked at her friends who were all too scared to talked, even Erza, then it stood flicking its tail at them before turning around, pressing one of its paws into the desk. The desk top moved revaling a small box in a hidden chamber of the desk, jumping towards it the fox began hitting it an way that made a small melody play. By that time Lucy noticed that her teammates were no longer shaking and when asked why they each answered, that when the fox flicked its tail at them the images were blocked from their minds.

They _knew_, they had seen something that terrified them but they could not_ remember _what it was, all they knew was that somehow the golden fox apologized for scaring them, telling them not to worry for they will no longer have to bare the images in their heads. Strangely the fox seemed to have a comforting area around it now as the box's lid flow open, dipping its head into the box the fox bite onto a golden key.

Presenting it to Lucy the fox, moved its body to stand before the shock blond raising its head as if it wanted her to grasp the key which she did. Satisfied the fox moved back onto the desk before opening its mouth and speaking for the first time out loud in a military yet still calming voice making sure to make eye contact with everyone before landing on Lucy once more. "You all have one minute to leave the village. Good luck and safe travels Namikaze-chan."

Then fox bowed once before letting out a growl and the village began blowing up.

**X.x.X .x X.x.X.x X.x.X.x**

Shaking her head to get herself out of her thoughts Lucy brought herself back to the present, realizing that she started thinking the past in front of many people who were all eager for her to call the new spirit probable assuming she was building up her magic to cast the name calling spell.

When the team had made it back to the guild after escaping the self exploding runes Lucy made her way to Levy hoping the smart orange loving girl could help her find a spell that could give her the name of the new spirit. For a celestial spirit mage couldn't summon her spirits without their names, so after asking her spirits, who all didn't know who the key belong to, she decided that she would find the name by herself. When she told Levy of her request, her best friend jump at the idea of a challenge and the two spent about three days trying to find a spell that could help.

They did in fact find one.  
The spell was supposedly simple, all she had to do was think only of the spirit asking the key for its name then throw it into the air, there the key would spin and the voice of the spirit would be heard saying something in the past with its name in it. It was her job to hear its name for it would only work once.

Letting out another deep breath Lucy turned to the guild lifting up a hand as a sign to the rest to become as quite as they possible could so the key could be heard. Waiting till the last whispers were silenced, and the room become unnaturally quite, Lucy tuned back to where she planned on summoning her new friend. She paused to turn to a blank page in her notebook, make sure her pencil was sharpened, then Lucy gave another silent prayer hopping that this would work and throw the key into the air.

"_LET ME HEAR, LET ME SEE! I WANT THEE TO SPEAK TO ME!"_ Lucy screamed casting the spell as the key started spinning at alarming speeds in mid air. A magic circle began taking shape around it also spinning but in the opposite direction. Long minutes pass in silence the only noise that could be heard throughout the guild was the sound of magazine reports taking notes on what was happening. With each passing second Lucy's heart raced faster and faster, fears gripping her body as she noticed the key slowly come back down from the air knowing that the spell would only be cast once and it would only work if the celestial spirit mage had enough magic to pull the name out of the key.

If the key fell to the ground before the name could be called the celestial spirit mage did not have the magic for that key's name.

Watching as the key slowly made its way back to her from above Lucy bite her lip in worry, trying to pump more magic into the spell hoping it would get the spell to start. She had thrown the key straight up so when it did fall back down it would land right in her hands but at the rate things were going the key would land in her hands and not activate the spell. Begging the spirit within to please answer her call the young spirit mage watched it slowly return back to her losing hope with every inch the key moved.

Just as it neared her head Lucy closed her eyes calling out in her mind '_please! Please! Come on work! Please!...I need help! Please!'_

With a boom the key pause and almost as if telling her everything was going to be find a voice was heard from the golden key.

It sounded childish and filled with laughter as it yelled across the hall " Ha Ha Ha! No way Iruka-sensei! I'm not going back to the academy! After all I'm **Naruto the Trickster**! The king of **pranks!** You can't beat me! I'm going to be Hokage believe it! So catch me if you can! Ha ha ha!"

With that being said the key suddenly dropped from the air landing in Lucy's hands as the girl gave a bright smile. The guild hall filled with noise almost instantly excitement filling the air as the people talked among themselves onto the upcoming summoning everyone wondering what would be called, by the way the voice talked many imagined a child looking spirit while other argued it would a teenager with a squeaky voice. Bets began to take place on the age and animal, the summon would be as the excitement grew.

Among the voices the yell of Jason won over the others "Cool! Cool! Cool! That name call was so coooool!"

She let out a quite thank you to the spirit for answering her then turn back to what came next. Once again lifting her arm she waited till the noise died down kissing the key as she waited, when the hall became quite again Lucy used her new key. Thrusting the key into the air, the blond girl let out a grin as she twisted it calling out "Open gate of pranks! Naruto the Trickster!"

A magic circle opened in front of her and instantly a boy was seen. The boy had sun kissed hair, ocean blue eyes, fox ears and nine fox tails. His clothing were strange to say the less but at the same time elegant, dark whisker marks on his face that didn't dominate his looks and finally sharp nails. He stood at a good foot taller than her, with an air of authority around him. All in all one of the most attractive males she ever saw stood before her.

The summon looked are the guild with a confused and surprise frown before his gaze landed on her reacting quickly Lucy smiled asking holding her note book close to her ""Hi! I'm Lucy! Are you free Mondays or Tuesdays?"

She expects Naruto to answer right away but when he didn't, she raised an eyebrow then realized he was staring at the people behind her. Almost slapping herself for her carelessness Lucy tried her best to ease the sprit into interacting with humans. It was understandable that he didn't feel comfortable with them as he was barley meeting some after who knows how many years if any at all. "Don't worry they were just curious to see who you were. They are harmless I swear."

Naruto still didn't say anything and Lucy tried to make her smile brighter. "You see they were just excited to hear a new key has been found three days ago, when my team and I found your key some runes up in the Lost mountains! So you don't have to be shy."

This time the Trickster raise an eyebrow at her almost like he doubted her words so Lucy went on hoping to finish the contract and let the spirit go back to his realm to be more comfortable without being so shy here "So are you free Mondays or Tuesdays?"

The blond fox boy sweat dropped at that question and Lucy wondered if he did it because he thought her stupid for asking it again. Blushing slightly she tried to find a way to get him to talk to her and thought about bring another one of her spirits to help her explain to him a good contract or to at least make feel more comfortable among the large crowd of humans. Maybe having one of his kind would help he talk?

Thinking it over Lucy nodded happy that the first time to call a new spirits didn't required that much magic she pulled out another key from her belt missing the way Naruto's eyes harden and his stance become slightly defensive when he spotted them but as she activated her key his eyes grow wide in shock and wonder.

"Open gate of maids! Virgo! " Just as the magic circle open and her purple haired maid spindled out of it , Lucy turned to Naruto surprised to see him looking at her in amazement.

"Princess you called?" Virgo asked as she bowed to Lucy but before the blond girl could explain what was happening and why she had called her the shock voice of the Trickster filled the air

"This chakra! No-no way! You! You're..you're a _ Namikaze?!" _


End file.
